


Sirius Black's Revenge

by MotherLion___Ana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Azkaban, Death Eaters, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Insanity, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherLion___Ana/pseuds/MotherLion___Ana
Summary: Sirius Black sentence to life in Azkaban for the death and betrayal of the Potters. In Azkaban, Sirius is haunted by the ghosts of the family he failed to protect.





	Sirius Black's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, don't be too hard of me 
> 
> This was inspired by Mapleshade's Vengeance by Erin Hunter
> 
> I am still working on this chapter




 

 

 

 

>             Sirius paced around his small cell. The screams of inmates echo the walls in this hell on earth prison. The walls covered in grim and dried blood, the bed was moth eaten and hard. Barred windows showed the black ocean that surround the island, waves echoed down below. The cold from the prison guards seem to be ingrained into the walls. 

                  " Help us" cried a voice, " Sirius help us." 

       The voice seemed to get louder and louder, it split up into three separate voices.

          " You must save us" a man's voice exclaimed, a women's cried. " Avenge us, Sirius"

        A baby's cry can be heard as it wailed for its mother, it wasn't long before he realized that he was hearing the voices of the late Potter family.               

        Sirius didn't know what to think of this, he didn't want his friends and his little godson haunting him in this already hellish plane. But he wanted to see them again even if they were just ghosts in his head. He was here because Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew the true people  responsible for the betrayal of the potters that he was blamed for. He still couldn't wrap his head around why his former lover Remus Lupin the man that he would have died for betrayed him and let him take the blame for his crime. One day he will find out

* * *

 

 

It's been almost a year or at least Sirius thought it was a year.

The the coldness of the Dementors and the screams of the Potter family haunt him day in and day out.

 

 Sirius is sitting on his hard to bed, when a figure appears next to him. It was James, next to him appeared another figure. It was Lily and little Harry in her arms.

"Help us" James cried, " help us move on."

" I don't know what to do James" He said, " just leave me be"

They didn't respond, they just sat there in the corner of his eyes. Watching and waiting for him to do something. Even little Harry was watching him, when he was alive he never paid attention to something for more than a couple of seconds it was inhuman.

The Dementors were passing his cell, he closed his eyes waiting for them pass. When he opens the Potter family are gone. He thinks back to the day the day he was sentenced to Azkaban without any trial. 

He remembers

* * *

 

 He is dragged into the clearing, surrounded and cornered by auors. The trees are fences. The people in the clearing was Barty Crouch senior, Remus, Peter, a girl he never seen before and a bunch of ministry workers.

The girl was hugging Remus with a pathetic scared look on her face, yet the a snear was evident when she looked at him.

" For the death and betrayal of the Potters you, Sirius Black." Crouch said, " will spend the rest of your days in Azkaban."

 He was terrified, he looked to Remus for support. Remus turns his head and looked off into the forest. The girl at his side nuzzled into his chest, she sent a glare filled with ice across the clearing.

It was Her fault 

 

 

 

 

 

                        

 

 

 


End file.
